HellRanma 12
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Ranma places on a magical glove of great importance, and now he has to accept an important responsibility.
1. Ranma & The Magical Glove

Hell-Ranma 1/2

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Yappa paa, Yappa paa, don't know what to do

My heart is not a game... it's mah-jongg to you.

Yappa paa, Yappa paa, feel like such a shrew

Who needs boys? Don't you dare... make me wild like you!

Before you, boys got on their knees

Ranma, Ranma, It's me you always tease since the day I ran into you...

Ranma, Ranma, you Stole my heart and you––

Don't you dare go and... Make me wild like you.

Somebody tell me why it's so hard to say those three words, "I love you"?

If I let myself give into you I'll become just as wild as you!

Before you come in like a breeze

Won't you stop and ring the bell, please?

Before you make my heart your home

Why not let me love you on my own?

I'd be better off without you...

But just tonight, it's all right...

Until tomorrow, all right.

Every time your eyes turn to me

Ranma, Ranma, you make me feel dizzy.

Someday we may be more than "friends"...

Ranma, Ranma, you've Gone and done it true

Can't you see that you've made me wild like you?

Ranma and the Magical Glove

In the streets that head into Nerima, Japan... Ranma Saotome is trying to get to school with his most likely future wife, Akane Tendo, for several reasons; they believe that they're both almost late, watching out for anymore rivals who want to beat the stuffing out of them, watching out for cold water, and at worse anymore fiancés!

Ranma has had it with any more of them, since he's a martial artist, he can deal with rivals, but when it comes to those who want to win his heart, he doesn't want to deal with it anymore. He's finally decided that he should marry Akane.

Akane eventually grew to like Ranma, but with the constant changes, rivals, and fiancés, she needs to get her and Ranma to elope. But the biggest question for that is where starting to elope to? They could try Jusenkyo, but that would just cause more chaos.

Tatewaki Kuno, the blunt-headed but rich and powerful kendo master, is still smitten by both Akane and Ranma's girl form (a.k.a. "the Pigtailed Girl"). Ryoga Hibiki, the melancholy martial artist with no sense of direction, is currently trying to cope with Akari Unryu, who's planning to move to Nerima. Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon, is still after Ranma. She is trying to get Ranma and Akane to break up since the Dojo Wedding.

Cologne, matriarch to the Chinese Amazon tribe and great-grandmother to Shampoo, is still working at the Cat Café. Mousse, the nearsighted Chinese martial artist whose specialty is hidden weapons, is staying until Shampoo agrees to marry him. Happosai, the perverted lecher midget martial arts master, is on his usual hobby, stealing brassieres and panties. Ukyo Kuonji, the okonomiyaki chef/martial artist, still loves Ranma with all her heart and still working at her restaurant. Konatsu is still working for her, and still loves her.

But the main reason why they're rushing is because it's their very last day of school (never thought Ranma would make it, did you?)! They won't let their chance to graduate pass them by, in an instant they made it before the teacher even arrived! They stayed at school until the graduation ceremony has passed. Every martial artist should be smart, shouldn't they?

Later that night, Ranma found a small wooden box with sealing scrolls upon it, obviously Happosai stolen it from some loser. Ranma removed the scrolls and opened the box to reveal a singular right-head white glove, allover it is a lot of magical symbols from allover the world as well as religious symbols. Finding it too cool to leave it alone, Ranma places it on and goes to bed.

Genma asks his son before Ranma blindly entering Akane's bedroom, "Hey Ranma, what's with the old glove?" Ranma calmly answered, "I've got it out of one of the old letch's stolen things and I thought it would look cool on me." Genma asked him, "Well is it then?" Ranma took a while to find a good answer; he has found one, "Yes."

On the next day...

Kasumi held Ranma's gloved hand, "Oh, how pretty! What is it?"

Ranma shrugged, "I've got it out of one of the old letch's stolen things and I thought it would look cool on me."

Akane teases Ranma, "It's just a fancy glove, that's all. But still, it makes you look better."

Nearby, Genma and Soun were engaged in another round of Shogi. The father to the heir of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts frowned as he looked at the glove that Ranma's wearing. When he had first laid eyes on it, he had thought about what punishment his master would deal to him.

Ranma doesn't know that he was in possession of one of the most legendary items of all. The glove only LOOKED like a simple piece of white glove with religious and magical symbols and was actually worth far more than mere precious stones. The magic within it would reveal itself when the time came.

Until then, the spell that made it appear worthless but attractive kept on making others believe that it was nothing more than something from Happosai's past thefts or even all the platinum on the face of the Earth.

What could it be? That's for you to find out!

To be continued...

AN: How would you like Ranma to dress up if he became a martial artist and monster hunter? What about the other characters? What new techniques do you advise me to give them?


	2. Ranma's Shadow Reflection

Hell-Ranma 1/2

Ch. 2: Attack of Ranmas Reflection

At one of Ranma's morning exercises with his father, he was chasing his father with 100-lb. Weights strapped onto his wrists and ankles! Ranma continues to pursuit his father, and he never even bothered to take the white glove off! Genma teased his son, "Try to keep up with me Michael Jackson!" Ranma got a little mad, "I don't have a funny nose!"

Finally, the pursuit came to an end, as Ranma caught and pounded his old man to the pavement as soon as Genma got exhausted. When his father is finally knocked out cold, he knew he finally defeated his father in a non-lethal way.

Suddenly, something delicious got to Ranma's nostrils. He completely forgot to have breakfast and decided to follow the wonderful scent, but it wasn't at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, he followed it into a dark alley, having his eyes closed, he didn't bother to use his eyes. He followed the scent into a circular dark opening in a wall.

As he opened his eyes, the food he's now seeing is like a dream! A real Japanese cuisine, with the main course, second course, side dish, the dessert, and drink! As he was about to scarf it down, he heard a familiar laughter from behind him, he didn't like the sound of it, and he turned his head and found what appeared to be him!

Ranma asked, "Who are you?" The double of him replied, "I am your Shadow Reflection, a mirror demon." Ranma didn't believe a word of it, "Some trick, Copycat Ken!" The Ranma-double sinisterly laughed! Ranma asked, "What's so funny?" The copy of him answered, "Copycat Ken would never copy that silly glove!"

Ranma looked at the imposter's right hand and found _no glove_! He asked, "If he cannot then explain why you cannot either?" His double stepped out of the doorway Ranma came in through and answered, "Because the demon that created me could never copy its power." Ranma was confused, "_Ifs power? Does that mean the old letch had kept it for magical uses?"_ Ranma's double said, "Exactly."

Ranma became a little frightened, for once in his life (this even tops his fear of cats)! "As your Shadow Reflection," continued the imposter, "I am capable of knowing everything you know. But I have quite some reverse of your personality."

As soon as the imposter stepped outside, Ranma got furious, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ranma charged for the imposter–– BAM! Ranma crashed into something invisible, he felt like he ran into a wall of steel. "What happened?" Ranma's double explained; "Now that I have your place in your world, my prisoner. You are trapped on the other side of my mirror."

Ranma realized that he has landed in a trap! Sure, the previous traps set for him in the past were easy, but this is the worst of the worst yet! Ranma tried to bash the wall down, but to no avail, it was indestructible, there's just no way to escape this horrible dimension!

In the real world, Ranma's Shadow Reflection came to the Tendo Dojo raided the fridge and Happosai's collection of stolen brassieres and panties when nobody was watching! And what's worse for the real Ranma, he was stuck on the other side of a small hand mirror that the evil Ranma has and he still couldn't get out. Ranma decided to make the best of it by chowing down on the food that was baited for him, but no matter how much there was; he kept thinking of what horrible sins that demon would cause next!

As Happosai went to his room, he discovered not only that all of his collection was gone, but also so is the white glove he kept a secret from everybody else! Then he figured out one person who could've done this, "RANMA!"

As Kasumi was about to make another nice meal, she realized that there is no more food left in the fridge! Genma returned, looking beat up pretty bad (judging from the band-aids and bandages), Soun noticed this and got pretty upset at it, "Who could do this to you?" Genma frowned and shed tears from the pain, "Ranma."

At the Cat Café, Shampoo returned from deliveries, only to find wrecked tables and chairs and a horribly wounded Cologne and Happosai! Shampoo cried, "Great-grandmother!" The matriarch of the Chinese Amazons slowly coughed up three words, "Ranma did this", and then she fainted. Happosai had no strength left to even touch Shampoo's body.

Mousse came by and said, "I've seen it! And I had my glasses on! He did the same thing at Ukyo's restaurant when she and Konatsu weren't around!" Shampoo got worried; normally Ranma would be upset at people for a reason but why would he attack Ucchan's? How is he now able to defeated Happosai like he was nothing?

At the Kuno estate, the siblings, Tatewaki and Kodachi, are at war with each other because they believed that each other have destroyed their pictures of Ranma! Sasuke arrived, with horrible wounds and twice as much bandages as Genma has, and he said, "Ranma Saotome did this, not either of you!"

At that, Tatewaki was displeased, "Ranma Saotome, you fiend! Don't you know the breaking point of a man's heart? You going destroying photos of my beloved Pigtailed Goddess, how cruel!" At hearing the words of hearing her beloved destroyed the pictures of himself, Kodachi cried! "Ranma darling, what have I done to hurt your heart? Is there anything I can do to heal it?"

As Nabiki returned home from work (she got a job as the boss of the local bank (she doesn't steal money) from them, so you'd know), she discovered that all _her_ money is gone, just by checking her wallet!

As Ranma watched on from the other side of the mirror he's trapped in, he saw hell. Feeling so much guilt upon his heart that his Shadow Reflection is not feeling, everybody's going to think Ranma has gone insane!

Akane saw this on the Nerima News on TV, but she's the only one who noticed one simple thing, he's not wearing the white glove he took from Happosai. So she thought it is not Ranma at all, maybe Copycat Ken or someone worse. So she thought of one thing, confront this imposter!

As Ranma's Shadow Reflection ran on top of the rooftops, he found Akane in his path! He joked, "Well, well, it's the un-cute tomboy, Akane Tendo." "Saotome," finished Akane, "You are _not_ Ranma Saotome!"

At that, the false Ranma was shocked, "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

In the mirror world, the real Ranma felt a little bit of hope, "Akane."

Akane answered, "Ranma liked the white glove he wore before you framed him, he wouldn't want to take it off, he told me. And what's better, no matter the consequence, he is _not_ unafraid of cats!"

Ryoga leaped up to the rooftop, he understood Akane and came to help her out! Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Konatsu, & Kuno came along to help out as well!

Akane shouts, "Where's the real Ranma, tell us!"

Even Kuno understands what she meant, "Whether Ranma Saotome, you true fiend!"

Ryoga shouts, "Surrender your secrets, imposter!"

Shampoo shouts, "You give back Ranma!"

Mousse scolds the imposter, "Saotome may be my rival but that has to wait another day, but I won't let you do this any longer!"

Ukyo shouts at the imposter, "Show us Ranchan!"

Konatsu follows, "Where is Lord Ranma?"

The imposter smiles and says, "If you want the real Ranma, you can join him!" He pulled out a small hand mirror and pointed it at them! Beams of multicolored light were shot from that mirror and sucked the energy out of the fighters!

Akane weakly said, "My body... it feels so... weak."

Kuno follows, "This should not happen to Tatewaki Kuno."

Ryoga struggles to fight against the magic, "Must be strong."

Shampoo felt to weak to move, "Shampoo can't move, she too weak."

Mousse couldn't move to help her but for now he's trying, "Must protect Shampoo."

Ukyo felt her spatula begin to slip from her grip, "No... Ranchan."

Konatsu begins facing the ground with weakness in his eyes, "No!"

"My mirror will drain you of all your energy until you're all dead as coffin nails within minutes!"

Ranma watched in horror, "I wish there was a way to stop this horrible monster!"

To his surprise, the glove collar produced a mirror-like silver-&-diamond arrowhead dangling on a string. Ranma looked into it and saw his reflection. Ranma realized what the glove meant! "Oh yeah, he said he's my Shadow Reflection! So all I have to do is to harm myself to harm him!"

He picked up the pendulum and jabbed its pointy end into his shoulder, hard!

In the real world, the false Ranma felt pain in his left shoulder! The pain was so intense that he dropped his mirror; it broke as soon as it hit the ground! His body became distorted as if Ranma has been looking in a broken mirror!

The other fighters felt their energy return to their bodies! They got up and saw the false Ranma's different form! Akane noticed that he's bleeding a blood of green color! The real Ranma leaped out of the broken mirror, with real red human blood bleeding out of his left shoulder! He charged at his demonic double and shouted, "Let the evil spirit be gone!"

Those words destroyed the demon double, but the demonic creature that created the double appeared from the broken mirror! It resembled the traditional Japanese demon known as an Oni, it's green-colored and has two long and sharp white horns on his forehead and over his eyes, and he's got a hairy and muscular body! Around his neck is a large golden mirror connected with a chain necklace!

Everyone who claimed it was Ranma who caused all the trouble saw the action and noticed the whole thing! Genma called to his son, "Ranma! I'm sorry that I've blamed you for all those horrible things!"

The Oni shouted at Ranma, "How dare you destroy your beautiful Shadow Reflection!" Ranma shrieked, "How dare you frame me!" The Oni noticed the weapons and skills the others have and said, "Do you think those things can harm me? You need a Samurai's steel sword to kill me!"

Ranma asked the others, not letting his eyes off the Oni, "Where are we going to get a Samurai steel sword?" Then the glove on Ranma's right hand glowed blue! As the glow stopped, Ranma's entire right forearm and hand turned to steel with religious symbols and mystic marks engraved into it, along with sword-like claws! Ranma sighed and said, "It doesn't say 'made in Taiwan'."

Ranma charged at the Oni and shouted, "**Samurai Steel Sword Claw**!" He slashed his new claws at the Oni, and surprisingly the demonic ogre was turned into steaks and his mirror turned into pieces of broken mirror! Its last words are, "Curse you!"

The Oni vaporized into a green gas and vanished! Ranma brandished his steel claws and said, "Death to all Oni!"

An hour later, at the Tendo Dojo, after everything has cleared Ranma's name, everyone had a conference about what happened while Dr. Tofu patched up Ranma's shoulder wound.

Happosai explains the Holy Glove's powers, "That glove is capable of various magical and religious tricks from allover the world. It can transform Ranma's body to adapt to various environments, make needed equipment appear (such as a pendulum, etc.), remove curses, cure people of almost any ailments, harm the evil undead, etc."

Akane remembered, "Like that forearm of steel!"

Shampoo danced with glee, "Aiyah! Airen just got stronger!"

Cologne felt disappointed about the glove and kept silent.

Mousse shook Ranma's steel hand with a hand (in a gauntlet with claw-tipped fingers), "Now we're both masters of hidden weapons, Saotome!"

Ryoga tried to find the breaking point on Ranma's transformed hand, but it was nowhere to be found!

Genma asked the matriarch, "Hey, you old ghoul! What's wrong with you?"

Cologne answered, "I was afraid the dark forces from all over the world would return. You see, in the absence of light, darkness prevails." Ryoga asks, "So... there are things that go bump in the night?" Cologne nodded, "Yes." Happosai finished for his ex-girlfriend, "And Ranma has become the first one in the century to bump back."

Nabiki came by saying, "I'd hate to see Ranma going alone against all the big bad ghouls." Kasumi said, "I guess I should prepare some battle outfits."

Akane agreed with Nabiki, "I'd hate to see Ranma go alone!" Soun and Genma agreed, "That's why you're going with him!" They simultaneously pushed her beside Ranma! Akane pulled them with her, "And you two are coming with us!" Hinako follows and absorbs energy from Principal Kuno, morphing her into an adult, "Mr. Tendo, mind if I come alongside with you?" Soun shrugged, "I guess."

Nabiki said, "I might provide you guys some useful information about some of these demons and monsters, but business won't come cheap." Hinako presented Nabiki with 10,000 yen. Taking the money, Nabiki joined the party, "Very well, I'm in." Kasumi clapped her hands together and asks; "Mind if I come along, you may need someone who may need opinions about the outfits and someone to repair them if they get damaged." Dr. Tofu follows, "I can heal wounds and cure ailments too, I can come along too."

Tatewaki Kuno jumps in, "I was going to smite you, Ranma Saotome. But if the world needs saving from true evil... come me in!" Reluctantly, Ranma shook hands with Kuno and says, "Welcome aboard." Kodachi follows in, "I'll provide the team with all the expensive needs, Ranma darling!" Sasuke came in and says, "I'll watch over you, Master Kuno." Principal Kuno perks up, "To save all Keiki, the Big Kahuna will be doing anything to save me little Keiki!"

Ryoga follows in, "And so am I!" Ranma teases Ryoga, "Yeah right, Ryoga! You can't even find your way to Hell without getting lost! Of course you're coming along with us, we may need some extra muscle and power to fight these demons." Akari comes beside Ryoga, "I'm going with Ryoga!"

Shampoo jumps in agreement, "Shampoo can help Ranma fight evil monsters." Cologne sighs, "I guess I should come along too, I have much more knowledge of demonic evil than some of you, so I'll help too." Mousse holds out his hand to Ranma, "If Shampoo is going, I too shall go." Ranma shakes hands with Mousse and says, "Okay, Mousse, welcome aboard."

Ukyo comes by Ranma and says, "Nobody is going to mess with my Ranchan, because I'm coming along for the fray too!" Konatsu appeared by Ukyo, "Lady Ukyo won't be okay if she went alone if the team was told to split up at those times, I too shall go!"

Nodoka picks up her katana and says, "I'm going along too." Pantyhose Taro (where did he come from?) jumped into the room, "I too shall come along." Ryu Kumon was with Taro; "I'm going along for the ride, if there could be one." Mariko Konjo came too, "I'm going with Mr. Kuno ("Kuno-Sempai")!"

Soun cried through a microphone (where did he get that?), "Oh, this is true friendship and loyalty!" Genma followed beside him with another, "And duty and honor!" Soun called out to their companions, "Thank you, Akane!" Genma cries, "Thank you, Ranma!" Together they cried, "Thank you, everyone!" Nodoka came in the middle with another microphone, "Oh, Ranma, my son! You are blessed to have such good friends as these."

Then they noticed someone was missing, Happosai! Genma crossed his arms together angrily, Nodoka frowns at the midget martial arts master, and Soun puts on his infamous DEMON FACE! "WHY YOU!" Happosai cowardly shrieks, "Okay, okay! I'll go already! Just keep away!"

Ranma steps outside and shouts out, "It's all settled then! We, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, are uniting against all evil forces of darkness and forming into the Nerima Monster Hunters' Squad!" Everyone jumped in place behind him and cheered, "Yay!"

To be continued...

A/N: I'm thinking of mixing Ranma's favorite Chinese clothing with a little bit Vampire Hunter D, Alucard, Gabriel Van Helsing, Hellboy, and some Samurai garments.

Mousse could go with a ponytail and some blind-man techniques.

Ryoga could go with improving his sense of direction.

I bet you would know the rest.

If you don't like it, give me your opinions!


	3. NWC to NMHS

Hell-Ranma 1/2 Ch. 3: From NWC to NMHS 

It was about 3 months since the Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC) just became the Nerima Monster Hunting Squad (NMHS), and many changes have been made since then. And some things remained the same.

Ranma is still cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water, and back to a man when splashed with hot water, and yet, he's still an ailurophobe (afraid of cats)! He still loves Akane, and they're still not married yet!

Ranma switched into a white short-sleeved Chinese shirt with gold laces & red phoenixes and green dragons, a thick pair of black cargo pants, black sneaker-like boots, a black utility belt like Batman's (only about with several times more utility), a necklace of different talismans and reliquaries sits around his neck, a white Samurai robe with pointed shoulders and large collars and a drooping cape-like back is worn over his now clothing like an overcoat, a blood-red scarf with golden various symbols is wrapped around his neck and over the lower half of his face, on his left hand is a blue glove with a communicator/computer, over his eyes are a pair of cool-looking black sunglasses, on his right fist still is that Holy Glove, and on top of his head is a white fedora.

Akane sometimes trains so that she could defend against these hellish monsters. So far she hadn't got a chance against one yet. She sometimes carefully wades in a pool to practice swimming and some of those, who don't like Akane's cooking, insisted that she uses her cooking as her ammunition against them when she first faces them.

Akane is now in her shop-bought and "Kasumi-sewn" battle outfit; a black leather body suit (with some white symbols sewn onto it (all of them similar to the ones on Ranma's Holy Glove)), a pair of thick black boots, a pair of metal-scalloped gloves (most of the metal scales are made from the same material that makes the metal in church bells), a Spawn-like cowl to hide her face, and a huge red cape with a Dracula-like collar. To add to her strength, Kodachi reluctantly placed on armor spikes, blades, and chains of various blessed metals.

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome joined for the fight against the hellish monsters to prove their worthiness and usefulness. They are awarded with Kevlar-sewn silk armor that matches their common clothes, with some additional changes.

Genma's armor is white with huge jacket collars. His glasses are replaced with battle-goggles (they resemble the visor on Robo-cop) that function just as great as his actual pair (they can change fitting whenever he turns into a panda). To avoid accidentally stepping onto any piles of tacks, he has black boots with thick rubber heels. For heavier punches, he has a 50-lb titanium gauntlet with diamond knuckles on his right arm (courtesy of Kodachi Kuno).

Soun's armor is black with its own water supply (hot and cold (I bet you can guess what they're for)) that covers him from his neck down to his toes. Over his eyes is a pair of goggles with a gold-colored ring-shaped frame with something that look like pumps. He tied his long hair back to keep it from getting in his face. On his neck is a steel neck-protector (to save his neck from vampires) with a blessed silver coating. His outer gloves come off to reveal an ancient Amazonian investigations tool that he got from Cologne, the Gloves of Feeling (which give him a strong psychometric power).

The firepower to add to their arsenal is a pair of large guns (one per fighter) called the Samaritans. They are alloyed with the same blessed material that make church bells. Reluctantly they felt the bullets they fire are made of glass-like materials and filled with random fluids that have received their own blessing rituals.

Hinako Ninomiya joined the NMHS for one reason only: Soun Tendo. Since she changes her age forms, she got a golden-colored Kevlar-coated one-piece bikini and a pair of battle gauntlets (with strings with metal rings tied to the other end of each one) and thick battle boots. She has a left ear communicator that connects to only Soun's communicator, so she may provide him with information. Plus she has a detachable laptop on her back to receive and process information.

Nabiki has been taught the chi-draining techniques by Hinako, now when she does this... she gains superhuman fighting power & similar techniques to the ones she absorbs it from. So whenever she goes engaged in combat, she'll use those techniques and fighting power against her opponents. She made this new occupation a paying one, since people are now paying them all for dealing with monsters. Her particular battle outfit is silvery, skimpy yet worthy for battle.

Ranma recently taught Kasumi the Dragon's Heaven Blast technique, for defending herself, since it most befits her nature. Her battle outfit is very "Seras Victoria" and "Cutey Honey" styled; her black boots reach up above her knees, she's used to the green short skirt and short-sleeved uniform, her earrings have miniature religious artifacts that act like a force field against unholy and dangerous things in all their forms, and she designed her both of her white gloves to resemble Ranma's Holy Glove.

Dr. Tofu Ono's armor is black that covers him from his neck down to his toes with blessed black iron. Over his eyes is a pair of battle-goggles similar to Genma's. He's got a pair of Gloves of Feeling (which grant a strong psychometric power to their wearer), hand-made by the Amazon, Shampoo, who copied from the originals. They work pretty well.

Tatewaki Kuno, keeping his word, is in the fight against evil for not only his future, but the future and safety of all humanity. There are times when he asks Ranma before doing something important, "Remind me why I do this again." Ranma easily answers, "Akane Tendo, your Pigtailed Goddess, and the safety of mankind." Now armed to the tooth with more swords of different varieties, religious objects, and 'mystical' artifacts, in black leather Samurai armor, Tatewaki Kuno is ready to take on true evil!

Kodachi is one of the more scientific ones who stay behind, figure out chemicals, and invent new gadgets for the Squad's war against hellish monsters. She is also one of the ones providing the paying of certain items. Principal Kuno is in charge of keeping the public out of the way, making sure that nobody gets attacked. Sasuke, the Kuno family's ever-loyal ninja servant, provides Tatewaki via radio back at NMHS HQ, when he's battling monsters.

Ryoga Hibiki decided to put his rivalry and revenge with Ranma aside until the world has been made safe again. Some time ago, he got himself cured of his curse (Ryoga finally says, "I'M CURED OF THE PIG!"). He carries more bandanas than before and he's got two bamboo umbrellas now; his regular one (the one he always had all along) and one metal-plated one that converts into a sword and shield. His battle outfit resembles a metallic version of his clothes in the past and is strong enough to withstand bullets without damage. As for his horrible sense of direction, Akari Unryu helps him via radio & radar. Her pig, Katsunishiki, is her defending weapon if she's in trouble.

Shampoo puts aside her Amazonian pride and placed on a form-fitting cat suit, so she can be virtually unrecognizable and very deceiving to the monsters. Her utility belt around her waist provides her with some important tools, including collapsible Bonbories, finger razor claws, night vision goggles, and waterproof soap. Cologne is another person back at HQ that gathers and provides information to the warriors out there in battle. She also keeps Happosai behind, to keep him under control.

Mousse, being near-sighted, has a visor his eyes that functions like a combination of glasses and a high-tech computer on the inside. To outside makes it look like he's blind for good, while he isn't. Plus it's got the super-imposing face of a legendary Chinese beast with a face so horrible that it was said to ward off demons. To fix his near-sightedness, Cologne shamelessly taught mousse the World through a Blind Man's Eye technique; which allows the user to "see" his surroundings using his other senses, while increasing his other senses.

Mousse's new battle outfit seems like an empty eagle-shaped version of his usual outfit, plus he's got oversized arm & leg sleeves: allowing him to pull out many weapons and tools out from nowhere. Mousse still uses his slight-of-hand magic techniques and his martial arts. Mousse's long black hair is placed in a ponytail. And his gloves and shoes convert into clawing weapons, with different claws for different situations.

Ukyo Kuonji readied her kitchen appliances to the next level of having battle-effectiveness, making her spatulas and ingredients capable of being wielded as weaponry, and healing items. Her battle outfit resembles her blue Okonomiyaki chef getup, but Ranma helped her add some Samurai plates, making her a female "Amidamaru". She's pleased to have Ranma help her with that. Konatsu brought back what seems to be a whole ninja armory. He's armored up and armed to the tooth with various ninja weapons and ancient scrolls.

Nodoka never wants her own son to die without her seeing it or herself dying first (no parent should outlive their child), so she joins to fight in the Squad too. She placed herself in a blue padded Kimono-like suit of Kevlar armor. She doesn't now only wield one katana; she's now practicing various sword techniques of all kinds with from one sword to more than one or two.

Pantyhose Taro has been answering to the others as Awesome Taro (or Big Brown), so he wouldn't feel insulted. He's dressed in brown armor with silky Kevlar studs that fits him in either human or Jusenkyo form. For firepower, he possesses twin Samaritan guns and a _huge_ bazooka cannon. Surprisingly, Kodachi is starting to take a little liking to him.

Ryu Kumon dressed himself like a monster-hunting cowboy: Gabriel Van Helsing get-up, Samaritan gun, huge Bowie knife, lasso, and all. Even though Nodoka isn't his mother, Ryu still watches her back and defends her.

Mariko Konjo, however, stays behind at HQ and gives Tatewaki confidence via radio. She even hands him interesting items that may prove useful for the upcoming battles.

A team of warriors, 24; Ranma (leader), Akane (leader's fiancé), Genma (demolitions), Soun (intimidator), Nabiki (accountant), Kasumi (repairs), Hinako (detective), Dr. Tofu (healer), Tatewaki (swordsman), Kodachi (inventor), Principal Kuno (law warder), Ryoga (strongman), Shampoo (spy), Mousse (hidden arsenal), Ukyo (cook), Cologne (research), Happosai (back-up), Nodoka (swords-master), Konatsu (Ukyo's bodyguard), Akari (Ryoga's guide), Sasuke (spy), Taro (back-up), Ryu (thief), & Mariko (Kuno's supporter).

Today, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Tatewaki, Ryoga, Mousse, Nodoka, Taro, & Ryu are on assignment; they headed for a small library nearby Nerima. In the back of the "garbage truck" they're traveling in. Ryoga sighed, "Outside. I could be outside." Mousse mused, "You mean, outside with _her_." Ryoga laughed, "Don't get psychic with me, fella." Mousse laughed back, "Nothing psychic about it. You're easy."

Ryoga whined, "How am I gonna get a girl? I come around in various ways, even drive around in a garbage truck." Mousse sternly said, "Akane left you, Ryoga. Take the hint." Ryoga picks up his new gun (a Samaritan type, given from Genma last month) and whines, "I don't wanna."

As the back of the truck opened, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Tatewaki, Ryoga, Mousse, Nodoka, Taro, & Ryu step out to face the threat. Nodoka reads the primary information, "According to Kuno Senior (Principal Kuno), at 1900 hours (7 p.m.) 6 library guards discovered an attack from 2 insane people before being killed." Soun asked, "Is that thing still in there?" Nodoka nodded, "Yes. The security cameras are still active."

Ranma asked Nabiki via radio, "What happened, Nabiki? And where's the threat?" Nabiki said to them, "A 16-century statue was destroyed. Saint Dionysius the Areopagite." Kuno heard Nabiki and asked, "He who wards off demons?" Cologne followed, "The statue, however, was hollow." Mousse asked, "A reliquary?" Cologne laughs a little, "A prison. The Vatican thought its occupant dangerous enough to include it on the list of Avignon, of which we hold a copy."

Soun removes his left outer glove to start probing the door. While he does that, Taro pulls out a huge black trunk on wheels and opens it, revealing various pieces of equipment. Genma holds up a speed-loader of giant glass bullets in his crusher glove, "If it's a prison for a demon of some kind. It's a perfect job for these babies."

At headquarters, Kodachi blushes, "You think so? I've made them myself." Ranma asked ask through the radio, "What do they have anyway?" "Holy water, clover leaf, silver shavings, white oak, the works."

Back at the Library, after probing the sealed door, Soun panicked a little and sternly said, "Behind this door, a dark entity; evil, ancient and hungry." Ranma sighs and says, "Oh, well. Let's go in and say 'hi'."

All 10 warriors of Justice/monster hunters stepped into the room. The place is a wreck, sure there was a few exhibits and shelves full of books and movies still intact. But parts of the library look like more than one person has attacked it. Soun noticed a boot that looks like it got some guy's toes bit off with one huge bite!

Back at headquarters, Soun told Dr. Tofu via radio, "Tofu, tell Team Research to hit the books and give us some more information; this one could be harder than it really is." As the team went on it, Kuno's father asks Akari, "Hey, no one always goes with that Mr. Hibiki? Jesus." Akari simply said, "No. He likes it that way, the whole 'lonely hero' thing."

Back at the library, Ryoga followed a trail of a strange substance that seemed to look like slime. Mousse found Ryoga and noticed this as well. Mousse pulls out an instant miniature chemistry laboratory out of his left pants leg and begins to test it. "According to my computer, this substance is almost acidic and warm to the touch. So apparently it's an organic acid, also feels almost like drool."

The others joined up with the two finders of the demonic drool, Ranma says, "There's more of that drool-like substance from over there!" Soun and Genma went in first!

Genma has found a small waterfall of the demon drool coming from the ceiling; Soun looked up and found the demon. It is gross and horrible; gray slimy skin, a wolf-like head with four golden eyes instead of two, its back is absolutely bony, it has a load of long tentacles for hair on the back of its head, its forelimbs have organic bone-like blades connected to its wrists, and has razor sharp claws and fangs. It smells bad too! Not to mention gnawing down on the sixth dead security guard!

Soun called out to it, "Hey, Stinky." Genma follows, "Kitchen's closed." Still the creature eats, Ranma decides to help them, "What you having? 6 library guards, raw, plus belts and boots. Man, you're gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out."

Mousse called to HQ via radio again, "We _really_ need that info, Cologne! Are you getting what I'm seeing?" Cologne is watching what Mousse is seeing through the television and answered, "Perfectly. The entity's name is Sammael, the Desolate One." Then she skips to try to translate the text she's reading some more.

Meanwhile, the Desolate One, drops the corpse, notice the monster hunters, detaches itself from the ceiling, and looks at them carefully, not attacking. Ranma thought, "_This creature must be a careful killer_."

Soun says to Sammael, "Look, Sammy, Saotome and I aren't very good shots." Then they both hold up their huge revolvers, Genma says, "But the Samaritans here fire really big bullets." Ryoga calmly says to the demonic beast, "So why don't we go with this, nice and peacefully——"

Just like that, Sammael just leaves without attacking them! In unison, Genma and Soun say, "Aw, crap!" Genma and Soun took care of things with two straight shots with the Samaritans at the running Sammael, taking him down. As the demon beast's body twitches in death, Soun laughs, "And that's all she wrote."

The team turns and walks away from Sammael's corpse. Cologne contacted them through the radio again, "Ranma, you need to hear the rest of the information." Ryoga laughs, "Nah, he's taken care of." Dr. Tofu follows, "No, listen to this. This entity's name is Sammael, the Desolate One. Seed of Pestilence, Harbinger of Destruction..." The sarcastic ones start to make "blah-blah" motions with their hands, as the information kept coming. Akane's voice came by and says, "Hound of Resurrection."

Ranma stops, the other took a moment to stop too before the information completely sunk in. Ranma nervously says, "See? We don't like that." Ryoga asks, "What? Hound of Resurrection?" Genma and Soun turn to see the corpse once more and notice it's gone!

Mousse read the information Cologne is sending them through his computer visor, "Son of Nergal, lord of darkness——"Ranma shouts, "Cut to the end, will ya? How do I kill it?" Mousse looks for it and says, "Hmm, doesn't say." Genma & Soun both say, "Aw, crap!"

Ranma looked at the reanimated corpse of Sammael, in the direction where his father and Mr. Tendo were looking at, "Didn't my old man kill you already? **Holy Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire**!" Swiftly punching with his right hook, Ranma is beating the stuffing out of Sammael and leaving burnt imprints upon its slimy skin!

But unfortunately, before exiting through a window, it extended an extra-long grey tongue at the wrists of the ones who shot at it (Mr. Tendo & Saotome), before being pulled, the male warriors said in unison, "Oh crap!"

To be continued...

What will happen to the two oldest men (not counting Happosai or Kuno Senior)? Are they going to make it? Will anybody defeat Sammael? Find out next time!


	4. Problems with Sammael

Hell-Ranma 1/2 Ch. 4: Problem with the Hound of Resurrection 

Last time, while taking care of a demonic hound called Sammael, the sarcastic ones start to make "blah-blah" motions with their hands, as the information kept coming. Akane's voice came by and says, "Hound of Resurrection." Ranma stops, the other took a moment to stop too before the information completely sunk in

Ranma nervously says, "See? We don't like that." Ryoga asks, "What? Hound of Resurrection?" Genma and Soun turn to see the corpse once more and notice it's gone! Mousse read the information Cologne is sending them through his computer visor, "Son of Nergal, lord of darkness——"Ranma shouts, "Cut to the end, will ya? How do I kill it?" Mousse looks for it and says, "Hmm, doesn't say." Genma & Soun both say, "Aw, crap!"

Ranma looked at the reanimated corpse of Sammael, in the direction where his father and Mr. Tendo were looking at, "Didn't my old man kill you already? **Holy Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire**!" Swiftly punching with his right hook, Ranma is beating the stuffing out of Sammael and leaving burnt imprints upon its slimy skin! But unfortunately, before exiting through a window, it extended an extra-long grey tongue at the wrists of the ones who shot at it (Mr. Tendo & Saotome).

Before being pulled, the male warriors said in unison, "Oh crap!" Both pulled through by Sammael's tongue, Soun & Genma struggle to break free, finally Sammael lets go, but unfortunately both warriors fall to the hard tar road!

Genma growls, because he had cold water from a rain gutter dumped onto him and he & his best friend has to face a demon who can get up from being "knocked down"! The fat panda pulls out a sign reading "Aw, crap!" Soun gets up saying, "I agree." Soun takes out a small hose and spray a small shot of hot water on his friend, turning him back into a human.

An unnatural masculine voice from somewhere nears them quietly called to them, "Gentlemen." They both looked at the end of the alley that leads to the public streets and found a bearded man that appears to be in his early 30s. He's bald and a little overweight. He's dressed in a black overcoat and emerald cargo pants.

Soun sneered, "I suppose you're one of those who brought forth the Desolate One." The bald bearded man smiled and nodded. Genma questioned, "Who the hell are you?" The stranger answered, "I'm Nitupsar." Soun smirked, "So your name is going to be an enigma to us, eh?"

Nitupsar looked at Genma and calmly said, "I know about your son, Genma Saotome." Genma gasped, "You know Ranma? How?" Nitupsar said, "Ever wondered why he had a little difficulty trying to get used to this world? The little reckless dark horse with the lovely rice-planting girl?" Genma said, "He has no time for fiancés, he's trying to save the world and we're helping him!"

Nitupsar asked Genma, "Would you like to know his true name?" Genma arrogantly answered, "I already know what to call him. I call him 'son'." Soun followed with aiming his Samaritan at Nitupsar, "So name this!"

But before he could fire, Nitupsar vanished into thin air and without a trace just like that! Soun used his left Glove of Feeling to see where he went. "Damn! He's now miles away from here, Saotome! But Sammael is nearby, let's move it!"

Genma pumped up the hydraulics in his heavy titanium-and-diamond fist, to power up his next punch, and readied his Samaritan gun. There came Sammael lashing its thick long tongue at Saotome, before he could even fire! Ryoga fired his own Samaritan gun at Sammael's tongue, breaking its bond on Genma! And another few shots, knocking the demon hound out. But how long would it last?

Everybody hid behind a dumpster, Ryoga handed Mr. Tendo a speed loader full of green-colored Samaritan bullets. Soun asks, "Tracking bullets?" Ryoga explains, "With these babies' scent and microscopic radio transmitters, we can track Sammael until he's down for the count, for good."

Then Ranma noticed something on his father's left arm, "What the hell is that, Pops?" Genma took a gander at his arm and found a stinking slimy black-and-pink tentacle that's still wiggling attached to his arm! Genma & Soun said in unison, "Oh crap!"

They saw gray organic blades poking through the dumpster and narrowly missing the heroes; Sammael resurrected himself again! Ryu shouted, "What are you waiting for, Mr. Tendo? Crack the pin!" Soun removed the pin on Ryoga's Samaritan tracking bullet speed loader and shook it until all six of them illuminated like 6 little light bulbs.

Ryoga took the loader and loaded it into his gun, "This will be easer, and if he discovers a way to wash it off, we'll have a spare, as well as some firepower to add to it!" Ranma jumped and tugged onto Sammael's behind, throwing him against the nearest alley wall!

Sammael got his spine severely twisted, but to Ranma's surprise, he untwisted it and rubbed it off like it was nothing. Ranma frowned, "Isn't that guy supposed to be the Hound of the Resurrection, not the Hound of the Healing and Regeneration?" Mousse pointed his left arm sleeve at the hound and replied to Ranma, "Bad one, Ranma."

Sammael leaped out of Mousse's range and onto the top of the alleyway wall, Ryoga whispered, "Perfect!" then fired his first tracking bullet! The small sot knocked Sammael down to the other side of the wall, leaving a large blotch of glowing green "sweat" on his belly! Knowing Sammael isn't down yet, Ryoga followed his the combined stench of Sammael and the smell of the green tracking fluid with his nose! The others followed him; one good thing is that he's not getting lost now.

Soun noticed what's going on now, but still continued on their mission, "Hinako, we're heading towards civilians!" Passing through them, Nodoka said to some food storage workers, "Crazy costumes, huh? Well, trick or treat!"

Sammael leaped over the street, leaving wide spaces between the tracking fluid spots, Ryoga rushed through the cars, but got hit by one of them! As he looked at the road, painfully, he finally lost the direction Sammael went!

Anther car came towards him! Ranma came to his rescue, saying, "Red diamond fist!" The glove on Ranma's right hand glowed red! As the glow stopped, Ranma's entire right forearm and hand turned to a red crystalline form with religious symbols and mystic marks engraved into it! He holds it up to a moving car, but it won't stop!

Enraged, Ranma shouts to all moving cars, "RED MEANS STOP!" before punching the car moving towards Ryoga into the air! Ryoga regains his composure and his senses and looks at Ranma, "Thanks, Ranma." Ranma helped Ryoga up, "Don't mention it." Mousse landed near them and said to them, "Chunk-face is still waiting for us!" Together in unison, Ranma & Ryoga shout, "AW, CRAP!"

They followed the last of Ryoga's tracking bullet fluid to a big puddle of it, in front of an opened sewage drainage hole. Ryoga touched it and said, "Sammy took a leak." Still, the team continued to pursue the dangerous monster. Big Brown (you know him as Pantyhose Taro) notices where they are, "Subways? Why would an ancient and evil dark entity go in the underground train tunnels?" Ryoga suggested, while readying another tracking bullet, "Possibly because that down here, there's a lot more live prey down here."

They all heard a familiar growl. Mousse looks up and spots Sammael on the ceiling of the railway tunnel, "Waiting for us, chunk-face?" Ryoga saw the demon hound and blasts another glowing green bullet at him perfectly, forcing the unholy creature to the floor!

The sound of a horn was heard, they realized that it's an oncoming subway train! In unison, they all say, "OH, CRAP!"

Sammael ran straight for the train, leaving a new trail of some of Ryoga's tracking fluid. Ryoga stupidly goes after him; Ranma goes after his no-sense-of-direction former rival to save him from more harm! Genma punches through a wall (without releasing the super-powered hydraulic punch) so they would be safe from the train.

The demon hound unfolded his organic axe on his left forelimb and rips the front of the subway door down, scaring the driver and the passengers within! Ryoga leaps into the door, pushing the creature and sending it flying the train and going through the other end. Ranma, still holding onto Ryoga with the red diamond fist, says "Sammael is not on this track anymore, no dogs allowed."

The scared driver takes a fire extinguisher off the wall and beats Ryoga in the head with it! After being beaten a fifth time, Ryoga shouts to the driver, "HEY! We're on your side!" The train driver scoffs, "Huh! Sure!" and hits Ryoga again! Ryoga gets knocked into the air, pulling Ranma with him! They both hit a cold water pipe, turning Ranma into a girl (sorry, no P-Chan anymore)! Ranma-Chan fell on top of Ryoga, who's beginning to feel two soft pillow-like things pressing onto his chest!

Ryoga shouts, "Ranma, the train!" Ranma-Chan looks and shouts, "Oh, damn it! Red diamond body!" Ranma-Chan's entire living body turns to red diamond, before the hard pieces beneath the train even struck her! Each knock of iron is met with a bump of red diamond, and bump of living red diamond is met with a press from Ryoga!

As the train passed by, Ryoga & Ranma-Chan weren't hurt! Ryoga says, "You can get off me now, Ranma." Ranma took off her overcoat to see anything's damaged, luckily nothing was, not even Ryoga's bones. She changed back into human mode. Genma, Soun, Tatewaki, Mousse, Nodoka, Taro, & Ryu arrive, Kuno says, "It's a good thing that we each have these locaters. Otherwise we would've lost each other."

When Kuno saw Ranma-Chan, "Pigtailed girl!" Ranma-Chan kicks him in the face, "NOT NOW, YOU DUMMY!" Soun uses his nose, "Is it just me, or does it smell like Sammy's nearby, as well as another of Ryoga's tracking bullet fluid?"

Nodoka pulls out a small booklet and reads it under a specific section, "'A good warrior of justice always uses all of his or her senses. It pays to see what's in front of him or her.'" Every one of them looked in front of them, just each other. Nodoka continues, "'As well as both sides.'" Everyone did so, nothing but the subway walls. "'And behind him/her.'" They did so, still nothing. "But those are just the basics, the best way is to use this directional sensing is directing them anywhere, even up or down." They all looked at the ground, nothing. As they slowly looked up, they found Sammael!

Ranma-Chan sighed as she poured hot water on herself, Genma looked at his arm to remove the stinger leftover from Sammael's tongue, Soun looked carefully at the stringer, Tatewaki readied his boken, Ryoga looked in Nodoka's book, Mousse slapped his forehead, Nodoka double-checked her booklet, Taro looked at the trail, & Ryu looked in Nodoka's booklet along with her. Together they looked at Sammael, who is clinging to the ceiling and glaring at them hungrily, and said in unison, "Aw, crap!"

Sammael leaps onto Ranma (now male again), Ranma wrestles with the huge hound from Hell. He grabs onto Sammael's upper and lower jaws, shouting, "Open wide!" Then with his strength, he breaks Sammael's lower jaw, which is now dangling! Ryoga jump kicks Sammael in the butt, sending it flying past Ranma's other teammates.

Genma guesses, "Maybe he's after you all along, boy." Ranma asks, "For what reason, Pop?"

Sammael gets up from the ground and turns around, facing Ranma and relocating his jaw perfectly! Frustrated by his top-of-the-line recuperative powers, Ranma shouts, "Son of a——"

Before Ranma could finish, the Desolate One pounces the poor pigtailed martial artist onto his back! Ranma felt the drool droop from Sam's mouth and into his! "YUCK!" shouts Ranma, "Screw this!" Ranma turns to living iron and grabs onto a middle railway line, electrifying both Sammael and himself! As soon as Sammael is burnt down to a crisp and Metal-Ranma is covered in flaming organic charcoal black dust, Ranma got up, turned back to normal, and said, "I can become fireproof, you cannot."

A message from Cologne was heard via radio, "I found something; Sammael, the Hellhound, was originally sealed into salt gathered from the tears of a thousand angels, restraining his essence. St. Dionysus the Areopagite led him into large crucible of molten iron. So, high heat may be our answer to defeat him."

Genma's left arm ached from pain. Shampoo asked the martial artist that can change into a panda via radio, "How long did monster touch you?" Since Mousse and a few of them are showing them via television, Soun estimated for his wounded friend, "Best to my memory, about 5 seconds." Mousse scanned the wound with his goggles, "You've been burned by Sammael's organic acid and cut by that stinger on his tongue."

Ranma joked, "I wonder if that was a blob of his antibodies or gastric juice." Then he noticed a green fireball rising from Sammael's burnt-up corpse and splitting into two! Ranma began to worry, "I hope that's not how he resurrects himself!"

Three golden orbs roll out of Genma's wound, Mousse's computers blared with a klaxon! The grin he got from Ranma's earlier joke turned upside-down, "It touched Mr. Saotome for 5 seconds and has laid 3 eggs!" Soun got confused, "He was a she?" Ranma joked, "Didn't even buy you a drink!"

Mousse told his comrades as much information as he could tell them; "According to my biology analyzers, the stinger detaches itself from the tongue and dispatches the eggs! They are very sensitive to heat and light, they need a dark and humid atmosphere to breed."

Dr. Tofu called to them via radio, "I've checked out a blade while you guys were at the library through psychometry, there was a third person involved, and he said something about for every one of Sammael that falls, two shall arise."

Ranma panicked, he looked at the twin green fireballs over the ashes of the original Sammael... they are both gone! "SCRAMBLE THOSE EGGS!" It was too late; the eggs hatched and produced three identical Sammael babies.

Nodoka said, "Born without a parent. How sad." Taro said, "I claim the one on the right." Ryu said, "I saw it first." Ryoga began to panic, "I don't think that would be a problem, the only problem is now that we have 3 of Sammy's puppies angry at us, wanting revenge!"

Because he is right, the hellhound young suddenly each became identical to their deceased parent! Mousse joked, "Jeez, kids _do_ grow up fast these days." Ranma said to the team, "We have to split up, our chances are better if they don't continue multiplying!"

One Sammael charged for Ranma, another headed for the nearest underground subway station (opposite from Ranma's end of the tunnel), and the last headed for the sewers (squeezing into a small pipe)! As Ranma ran away, having his Sammael after him, "This is even worse than having a tiger chasing me!" Ryoga shouts to the team, "We'll deal with the one going for the subway station!" Mousse says to them, "The sewers are the perfect place for them to breed in!"

While running down the tunnel, Ranma shouts to Akane via radio, "Akane, get the rest of the team down for the action, Sammael multiplies!" Akane answers back, "We're on it!"

It took about 5 minutes, but the teams arrived!

Ranma's team (Team Thunder) slowly came to his aid; it is Akane, Genma, Soun, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Hinako, & Nodoka. They were chasing only the Sammael, who is chasing Ranma!

Ryoga's team (Team Hunter) to assist him consisted of Akari, Ukyo, Konatsu, Tatewaki, Nabiki, Sasuke, & Mariko. They're all after the one heading for station.

Mousse's team (Team Talent) to assist him consisted of Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai, Kodachi, Principal Kuno, Taro, & Ryu. This team is going for the sewers underneath the subway.

Ranma asks while running, "Thunder, Hunter, & Talent? Who came up with those? Pops?" Nodoka, Kasumi, & Tofu patched up Genma's wound and readied to pounce their Sammael! Genma was first, but both he and the newborn fell down a hole from out of nowhere! Ranma & the others worry about him and follow him down the hole!

Genma and Sammael fall through a vent, followed by everybody else on Team Thunder! Genma shouts at the new Sammael, "YOU GODDAMNED MONSTER!" and unleashes the super-hydraulic-powered right hook punch onto the creature!

In the subway station, Ryoga, Konatsu, Tatewaki, & their Sammael broke through the wall and right into the floor! After about 5 seconds, the three humans are each knocked painfully next to a pay phone.

The phone nearby Ryoga rings, Ryoga thinks of using it for a weapon against his team's Sammael, and rips it off, "IT'S FOR YOU!" Ryoga hits Sammael with the phone! Konatsu pummels Sammael with a ninja quarterstaff, "Hurts, doesn't it? You shouldn't hurt PEOPLE!" Sammael grabs onto Ryoga's torn-off pay phone and snaps Konatsu's quarterstaff like a twig, before tossing them like tennis balls!

Back with Team Thunder, they all crashed onto Team Sword's Sammael! Nabiki came by and said, "About time you eight showed up." Kasumi holds up a small bone-like charm from her left earring, "Oh my, I believe Kuno forgot this." Nabiki asked, "A pinkie?" Kasumi answers, "It's straight from the Vatican, and cloned from St. Dionysus the Areopagite."

Nodoka thought out loud, "Which would explain why Sammael avoided else but Ranma & Genma."

The Sammael they fell on got up again and knocked them all off! Now Thunder & Sword have to deal with two Sammael hounds!

A young girl's voice was heard crying, "My kittens! Somebody please, help them!" Ranma looked on the ground and found an open wooden create with tiny defenseless kittens and their mother. Instantly Ranma panicked, then suddenly, his Cat Fist got activated within the instant, "Meow!"

He opened his eyes, but now they're 100 percent like a cat's! He picked up the box and glared at both Sammael creatures, "Meow!" Suddenly his ears morphed until he's got cat ears! Cold water fell in drops on his head from above and he turned into his big-breasted, red-haired female self, only more cat-like (eyes, ears, tail, & claws)!

Akane points at Neko-Ranma-Chan, "Look at his eyes!" Nabiki awed, "Look at _her_ claws!" Kasumi cooed, "Look at Ranma's ears!" Nodoka followed Kasumi, "Look at my baby's tail!"

As both Sammael launched their tongues at Neko-Ranma-Chan! But her right hand (the one with the Holy Glove) morphed her entire forearm and hand into a big red-and-blue stone hand with religious and mystical symbols and claws!

She caught both tongues and said in a sexy female voice, "Second date, no tongue, big boys!" Single-handedly, she wrapped her stone hand with their tongues and swung them both around in a circular movement with superhuman centrifugal force, sending them both crashing into an underground window, which leads to another subway tunnel!

Both Sammael tug onto their tongues, trying to take Neko-Ranma-Chan with them!

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo, Hinako, Nodoka, Ryoga, & Tatewaki all came to help Neko-Ranma-Chan! The little girl who owns the kittens worries, "My kittens, please be careful with them!" Ukyo struggles to pull and says, "Oh, give us a break, sugar!"

Tatewaki realizes something, and pulls out a golden metal ball! He asks Ryoga, "Did that duck man say something about heat and light affecting these hellhounds?" Ryoga glares and pulls, "Yes!"

Tatewaki cracks a pin on the small ball, tosses it into the window where both Sammael were waiting for Neko-Ranma-Chan, and shouts "EVERYBODY COVER YOUR EYES!"

Everybody in the subway complies with Tatewaki Kuno's (the Blue Thunder) words, before a bright flash of yellow light filled the entire place!

Meanwhile, in the sewers... before their Sammael could go for a swim, Team Talent's team inventor, Kodachi, notices the sunlight-like explosion coming up and shouts, "Cover your eyes NOW!" As everyone did, Mousse looked at what happened through his protective computer battle goggles, the Sammael they were pursuing suddenly got vaporized!

Up in the skies, above the district of Nerima, the entire city got illuminated with a lot of powerful light and warmth for about 10 seconds!

Back in the sewers, Shampoo began dancing in the super heated water in pain! Mousse shouted, "I hate to say it, but that Sammael is vaporized by just strong light!" Cologne said, "He always preferred hiding in dark wet areas, where he can survive during daylight. But Ms. Kuno's invention was a good save for my part."

Back in the subway, the Thunder & Sword Teams check on their Sammael, both of which are completely vaporized.

Kuno said to his comrades, "Both of them are dead."Akane speaks into her communicator to Kodachi, "I'd hate to say it Kodachi, but you're a genius." Kodachi answers back via radio, "Why thank you." Sasuke mutters, "A genius with access to unstable chemicals."

A young man from nearby Nabiki said to her, "Oh thank you! You saved us!" He kisses her on the cheek and asks, "How can I repay you?" Usually Nabiki would ask for money, but now she has some other things on mind; so she leans in and whispers something in his ear. A little startled, the young man says to her, "But you can't do that, you are a ranking officer." Realizing he's mistaken her occupation by judging her battle getup, Nabiki corrects him, "Well actually, I'm not. I'm just an accountant." The young man grins, "Mmm-hmm."

Neko-Ranma-Chan (Cat Fist is still active) stretches her stone hand without dropping the box of kittens. CRICK! Her stone hand is back in place as it changed back to a normal hand! The little girl, who owns the kittens, came up to the mutated pigtailed hydro-sexual martial artist and thanks her, "Thank you, madam." Neko-Ranma-Chan scratches behind the ears of the kittens gently and smiles, "Just doing my job, young lady."

Akane playfully scratches behind Ranma's cat ears, which she likes a lot!

To be continued...

What will happen next? Who is this Nitupsar? Why was Sammael after Ranma? Find out next time!


End file.
